Flirtatious
by ARMV7
Summary: If Max had a dime for every time her hopeless flirts didn't make it through Chloe's thick skull; she'd be rich. But today is the day she finally gets to cash out. [Prompt AGAIN!]


_**Prompt based on these text messages:**_

 _ **-Wait, did you just flirt with me?**_

 _ **-Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing.**_

 _ **Slight AU here, where the tornado never happened, and Max has been reunited with Chloe for almost a year. [This one got kinda silly lol]**_

"-And that, class, is why smartphone cameras, are a joke. You can now be dismissed." Mr. Jefferson ended his lesson exactly in tune with the bell.

 _'Who would even try that?'_ Max had pondered over what her favorite teacher had just ranted about. Apparently, using your phone for project submissions is a big no-no is his book. Max agreed, but that's probably because he's her favorite.

Sure Max likes the guy, but her relationship with him is the equivalent to an embarrassing fan trying to get the lead singer to notice them.

Like the saying goes: 'There's plenty of fish in the sea' and for Max; that person -ironically enough- had the hair to match.

Her best friend: Chloe.

The fondest of memories came from the times Max had spent before she left for Seattle. The following five-year radio silence wasn't the best, but their reunion almost a year ago was pretty damn awesome. With Chloe, Max felt, well, giddy to be with her again. But that was an emotion from five years ago, now there had been some one-ended infatuation coming from Max's end of the equation.

In the year they've been hanging out again; Max has totally tripped for Chloe.

There was no denying it. The photographer remembered how pretty Chloe was before things turned bad. But now? The punk-rock look took pretty to a whole new level. She didn't think she would be the type to dig that kind of style, but nope. Chloe was sexier than any Model, Sports car, or TV out there.

And Max _really_ likes TV's.

Her poor flirting skills mixed with Chloe's inability to see them that made things complicated. If Max were to ask Chloe to meet her for dinner, she'd A: Make the catch-line an abstract and catastrophic fail, and B: Said meetings usually turned into a hangout with Chloe's other friends.

She was bad at flirting, plain and-

"Max? Are you alright?" A soft tone pulled the brunette from her hopeless mulling.

"Huh?" Max quickly glanced around, her eyes meeting an almost empty room. All except for-

"Oh Kate, hey."

"Class is over Max, did you zone out again?" Kate gently asked. She stood idly by Max's desk.

"I...I guess so."

"Is it about Chloe again?"

Max nearly blushed. Kate was the only person she trusted with this secret. Saying it in the open like this was unacceptable!

"Shh," Max spat, "Not out loud."

Kate crossed her arms, looking down at Max with disdain on her face, "Max, everyone knows. I even think Samuel does."

"No he doesn't."

Kate tried not to laugh, "Remember three months ago; when you ran through the sprinklers on purpose, because you thought being soaked would help you ask Chloe out?"

"It works in TV shows, y'know the girl comes out of the water, and the guy is all over her?" Max weakly defended herself.

"Chloe's a girl, Max. Plus you're not the best at flirting."

The photographer made a face of mock hurt, "Way to help your friend, Kate."

"How about less antics, and more simplicity about it?"

"Mmmrrgh," Max whined, "I'll try something, not my fault Chloe's so blind."

"Max, Kate, class is over. Please, leave my classroom." Jefferson sounded from behind them. Both girls turned.

"Sorry Mr. Jefferson," Kate replied for them both, she looked back to the dazed Max, "Come on Max. Let's go talk somewhere else."

"Whatever you say."

 _ **######**_

Later that evening, like way later, Max confined herself to two things: her dorm, and her guitar.

She sat in near darkness, her room barely illuminated by the sun slipping below the horizon. The photographer strummed away at nothing in particular, just strumming, thinking about stuff.

She felt a tad bit lonely. Kate couldn't hang around for too long, and Chloe had been a ghost all day -not a single text.

 _Bzzzzt_

 _'Never mind.'_

Next to her thigh; Max's phone lit up. A new message from Chloe resting at the top of her notifications list.

 _'Well here goes another failed attempt.'_

She grasped the device and read the message.

 **Chloe: dude, what's up?**

 **Max: Nothing.**

 **Chloe: what do you mean nothing?**

 **Max: Nothing.**

 **Chloe: boo sorry I wasn't around today mom freaked out about how messy the house is had to clean my room**

 **Max: Poor you. Find anything good under that mess?**

 **Chloe: I did dweeb found this awesome shirt gimme a sec i'll send u the pic**

 **Max waited a few seconds, a picture of what looked like every other punk rock shirt flashed on screen.**

 **Chloe: neat huh?**

 **Max: It's cool. Maybe I could talk you out of it?**

 **Chloe: i ain't wearing it right now**

With a face palm and a small whine of defeat, Max tipped back onto her bed. _'Fail number 82,561'_

Her phone vibrated again, without much care; Max picked it up again and read what Chloe had to say.

 **Chloe: ...**

 **Chloe: wait**

 **Chloe: wait**

 **Chloe: did you just flirt with me?**

 _'Shit!'_ Max couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Had her poor skills finally gotten through Chloe's thick head?

 **Max: Maybe.**

 **Chloe: u brat you were!**

 **Max: Well I have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.**

 **Chloe: ...**

 **Chloe: wait that sprinkler thing wasn't a joke?**

 **Max: Maybe...**

 **Chloe: wow lol you could have just asked**

Max tried not to freak out at that.

 **Max: I DID! Sort of...**

 **Chloe: well u got something to say?**

 **Max: Maybe...**

 **Chloe: stop being cute and just ask!**

 **Max: Hey Chloe, can I take you and your thick skull out?**

 **Chloe: maybe...**

 **Max: :/**

 **Chloe: two whales. tomorrow. breakfast**

Max literally tossed her phone in glee. 82,561 attempts and she finally did it.


End file.
